Gossip Girl (In The Future)
by AdalineBay
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Chuck x OC. Read Chapter Four's Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Chuck's POV

Her body is a perfect hourglass figure, her hair a fiery, red mane stretching down past her hips. She has a naturally perfect smile that is framed by the deepest dimples, and encased in a soft square jaw. Her eye's are the lightest shade of hazel I've ever seen in my life, and sometimes I lose myself gazing into them. Her personality a combination of corky and professional, and she obtains an immense amount of elegance that just dazzle's any person she wills it too. Her name, Bayley.

The mornings are always rough, filled with the bathroom light seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door and the sounds of repeated hurling. The doctors have told us repeatedly that many women experience long hours of morning sickness. Which is funny because with Henry, Blair never even had morning sickness. I am always awoken by that very gut twisting sound, so I spend most of my pre-work hours by her side trying to comfort her however I can.

Monday mornings are the only mornings I can enjoy a late morning wake up. This particular Monday morning when I woke up Bayley was talking to the baby. "Listen little lady, you are making it very hard to enjoy my second trimester. I should by showcasing my glowing self in my newest Jimmy Choo stilettos, but instead I am confined to a bathroom in my very unglamorous sweatpants. Now to you this pep talk will change nothing but to me this is a desperate attempt for me to keep my sanity."

With the slightest morning mumble I whispered, "Sweetheart, she isn't going to alter her agenda based on the desperate pep talk given to her by a crazy vomiting voice from outside the womb."

"Oh darling, I'm so glad that's how you think of me."

"Well, I just call it how I see it _darling_."

"Well, how about you roll over here and give her your own little bit of advise; but let me warn you, she is a tough crowd." She started to giggle, and it was the first time, in a long time, I had seen her not miserably sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

I sat up and moved in between her legs facing her and the baby. "Okay, I'll take a crack at it, but if she had a name it would probably make this a hell of a lot more personal." With that statement she playfully kicked my ribs, and I chuckled. "Now my beautiful _unnamed_ daughter, I would like to request that you give your mother the day off for emotional rejuvenation."

"You can not-" She threw her hand to her mouth and scrambled frantically to the bathroom, with me quickly in tow. I held her hair back while I fumbled with trying to grab a hairtie from the drawer next to the toilet. When I finished tying back her hair in a loose and comfortable ponytail, she asked me to fetch a towel so she could wipe her mouth and face. I went to the bathroom storage closet and grab one of the freshly washed white one's and returned to her side.

"You know, no one in my life has ever made me as happy as you have. Through all my up's and down's, all my past mistakes, and all the challenges we know the future holds you have stood with me. You're my best friend, the person I look forward to seeing every day, and you mother of my child. You have been so kind to take in Henry as your own, and for that I have no words that could do justice for my love and gratefulness. So, Bayley Renea Baltz would you please become Bayley Baltz Bass?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Serena's POV

"I can't do this anymore, Serena! Your driving me crazy, its like you want to empty all our bank accounts. Shopping doesn't fix any of our problems, do you not understand that!" He was yelling at me for the third time this week. All I did was buy myself a new dress and him a matching tie.

"It's **VERY** hard to reason with you when you are screaming like this. We have cut back in every area and we're fine now. Stop being a worrywart; I've got a job and so do you. We can make this work." I placed a comforting hand on his back and he swatted me away.

"You can't keep spending all this money on over priced dresses that you wear once. I mean for Crist sake S, my company just filled bankruptcy, you need to return this, **all** of it." He sat on the chair closest to the balcony; it was nearly fall, when we had first met. Today's our one year anniversary, and all I wanted to do was treat him and myself to a nice dinner; but God knows he'd shit bricks if I told him I had reservations at the Empire.

"Do you even know what today is?"

"What the hell are you talking about," He snapped. He had hate in his eyes, like I had done something to deserve this!

" **OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY!** That's " _what the hell I'm talking about!_ " At this point I had mixed emotions, before I knew it I was in his face screaming. He tried to grab my wrist to calm me down, but I didn't want him anywhere near me. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and smacked him clean across his beautifully chiseled face. The pink immediately flamed in the form of my hand on his cheek.

"You **BITCH!** " He grabbed me by both of my arms and threw me on the bed, "If you want to play tough girl let's see how tough you really are." He ripped my t-shirt right down the middle, and then unhooked my bra. It's not like we hadn't had sex before, cause we had, but this time I didn't want this; I wanted him out!

He was unzipping my pants when I stared screaming. "Shut up bitch! If you're going to slap me, you're going to face the consequences." He was smiling this wicked toothy grin that I had never seen before.

"Please, stop I don't want this! You need to go."

He stopped long enough to step back an inch, look at me, and then snicker a deep chuckle. "You think that I am going to leave without a consolation prize. You're mine, at least for this one last time, because lets face it no one want's and slutty whore for a girlfriend. This is all your ever going to be worth; _nothing._ "

With that he did the unspeakable.

I was raped.

I had no clue where to go and I was terrified he would come back, so I grabbed a suitcase and packed everything that could fit. I walk all the way to the Empire and went in. I called Chuck to let him know I was coming up and that I needed to talk to Bayley. When I entered the elevator their were two other guys already in their; the sent of alcohol rolling off their tongues as they spoke. They both looked at me like a piece of meat.

Moron #1 spoke first, "Hey there pretty little thing, what are you doing in place like this without a man?"

The Empire had cleaned up immensely; Bayley had come on as Chuck's partner in business about three years ago and made this place the second most visited and respected hotel in New York. She even went beyond the call of duty when they stared dating, she whipped him into shape and I have no doubt that they will one day tie the knot; I mean she is already pregnant.

These two pigs weren't worth my time so I faced forward and didn't reply.

"Well darlin, you seem down right tense; maybe you should come back to our room and we can help you with that," Moron #2 added slyly.

"Well the thing is, is that I don't need some _pig_ to hook up with. I have standards, and you are so far away from meeting them that I'm wasting my breath right now," I snapped.

"Honey, who are you trying to fool? We know who you are; you're that raging, stripping party girl from the club last weekend. I'm surprised you don't remember us, we hooked up then why not again?" He made an attempt at a pouty, puppy dogface. Before I could reply snippily once again, they had reached their floor.

"Well if you change your mind, were room 369." Moron #1 said before the door shut.

Truth be told, I was a slut. Even when I was dating that raping motherfucker Scott, I was still sleeping with random men. I haven't felt a connection to anyone since last year over spring break. I was in Monte Carlo and I met a mystery man. We both didn't know each other but we instantly clicked. We told each other our entire life's story, and he had just as much shitty baggage I did. So long story short, we slept together and I bolted the following morning.

I'm such an idiot.

Before my thoughts could torture me anymore I reached the top floor. The top floor could only be accessed by code and was the Penthouse where Chuck and Bayley lived. The door opened to reveal a pacing Bass and almost asleep pregnant woman.

"Oh my god, she's okay!" Chuck embraced me and Bayley shot up.

"We were so worried, Serena! We thought you were hurt or something." Bayley grabbed my in a hug and her baby belly poked my lower stomach.

"Well, actually I need to talk to you; but only Bayley." I looked at Chuck sheepishly.

"Oh, I understand; but truth be told I'm the best damn Bass therapist there ever was." He said before he walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. Bayley guided me over to the couch and we both sat, she seemed to be a little on edge. While Blair has been gone, Bayley and I have spent so much time together. We go out eating, shopping, talking and it's really nice to have a dependable friend; but I have never phoned her at this hour, or come to her at this time of night.

"S, what's going on?"

"Something happened and I need a place to sleep for tonight."

"Of course, but if you don't mind me asking what's happened?" She shifted back as to make her and the belly more comfortable; looks like it's story time.

"He raped me," I whispered, it was barely audible but she definitely heard me. Her face went white and I thought she was going to pass out.

"He….he…when?" She looked horrified, and I could barely form any words.

"About an hour ago."

"You have to file a report, and you have to press charges!" She flew off the couch and started pacing.

"I'm not going to press charges."

"WHAT! You have to!" She had gotten so loud that Chuck opened the door and rushed to her side.

"Love, you need to sit down."

"Your right, I'm sorry. I just….." She looked at me as if asking me permission to tell and I nodded. Chuck was watching all this and getting a little squirmy.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

With a low mumble she said, "He did the unspeakable Chuck. He….he molested her."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!_

 _Just to clarify some things, in the past three chapters I have put in two OC (Original Characters). One of them is Chuck's fiancé, Bayley. The other was a brief, but equally important, character his name was Scott and he was the one that raped Serena. What he did to Serena will be a big part of my take on her story._

 _This chapter will give you a little bit of background information on Bayley, along with some extra that might help you understand what's going on._

 _I hope everyone who has read the past chapters has somewhat liked it, and will continue reading. If you have any ideas or_ _ **nice**_ _critiques please leave them in the comments and I will check them out_. Thank you!

 _Chapter Three_

Bayley's POV

The first time I met my Bass in shining Louboutin shoes, was roughly three years ago. We started out as business partners, when I came on as the Empire's manager it was one of the largest party hotels in New York; that not being the classy or correct type of parties. So I made it my absolute priority to turn this hotel into one of the top five classy and refined hotels in New York, and that's exactly what I've done.

Floor's one through five were the least booked rooms in the building, so I started with them. We hired a professional carpet place and had them rip out all the carpeted floors on levels one though five. Then they replaced it with a much more lavish and posh carpeting option. After they finished we brought in one of the top Paris interior designers and let them go crazy. The end result was a mixture of class and elegance, and was sure to make those rooms more popular; and as expected, as soon as they were available there was a fifty percent increase in occupancy.

Then slowly we worked our way up the hotel. When we arrived at the top floor half of a year had already passed, and Chuck began to express his feelings about me more openly. When I reciprocated his interest, we decided to start dating and see where our relationship went.

Things began to move quite fast, so together as a couple we decided to transform the top floor into a luxurious penthouse for ourselves; it was by far the best floor in the hotel. It has five bedrooms, each with its own full-sized bathroom. A full kitchen with top of the line appliances, flooring, countertops, and cabinets; and decent sized living room with a lovely wrap around balcony.

Our life was what many would call perfect and overly privileged; but in reality we like all couples were dealing with personal stuff. Chuck was always working as a way to numb the pain of not seeing his son everyday.

Soon after Blair and Chuck had Henry, they decided to end things. When they did that they both moved apart but still resided in New York. The moment we announced that we were together Blair packed up and took herself and Henry back to Paris to live near Cyrus and Eleanor.

Chuck was devastated, he even contemplated ending things between us in hopes she would return; but she swore Henry was happier there with his grandparents. So Chuck did what any desperate father would have done, he took Blair to court in what started as a civilized custody battle, then turned into a mudslinging bloodbath.

The judge took favor in Blair, and left Chuck with only seasonal and holiday visitations.

When we got pregnant we decided to keep things on the down low, but we both knew that the press would catch wind of it eventually; and when they did Chuck received a call from Blair saying that Henry had plans with her family in Paris and wouldn't be coming back until Christmas.

That was three months ago, and Christmas isn't for another month.

Three months Blair has kept Henry from his father.

Every time Chuck looks at my baby bump, I can see a tiny bit of hurt flicks across his face. All he can think about is the fact that his son was ripped away from him, and it hurts me to see him in so much pain. With that said, my fiancé is the most protective, loving, ambitious, and overall amazing man I have even been with or meet.

He is the reason that I stayed in New York.

Prior to becoming an Empire manager and partial owner, I was in an abusive relationship that ended with me in the hospital suffering a mild concussion and several broken bones. My last attempt to stay in the city was by working at the Empire.

When I was a kid my parents were involved in a fatal car crash that killed both of them. My aunt agreed to take me in but she was diagnosed with stage four-breast cancer two years after I came to live with her. None of my other family would welcome me into their home and I was an only child, so I was thrown into the foster system. I bounced from home to home, but always made sure to make _amazing_ grades, so that if I ever had the chance I could go to college. Sadly, that never happened but I did a damn good job with my life, even with what little I started with.

Now that this baby is coming, it makes me so nervous. I never had a strong constant female role model, so I worry I won't know how to be one. It's just so much to think about.

"Honey, your daydreaming again."

"Oh yea, sorry I was just thinking of a name for the baby. Wanna hear it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I would like to clarify some things real quick.

When i was watching, and rewatching, Gossip Girl i always imagined it a different way. That is why i decided to do a fanfiction story. I want to put my own spin and idea's on the Gossip Girl world. This is NOT a definite Chuck and Blair love story; or a Serena and Nate. None of the ending relationships from the tv show or anything will and up the same in this story. This is my take on this, if you do not like or enjoy the changes that i am experimenting with, then please stop reading. I do not have a set outline so anything can change at any moment, I'm just writing what comes to mind.

I am working on making the chapters longer and possibly having more than one POV per chapter.

I know some of you don't like Serena's portrayal, but this crazy thing that has happened to her and her attitude all will come into play; i promise, just hang in there. Also, i will be including almost all the main characters at one point, this is not just from Chuck and Serena's POV's.

I am trying to eliminate all confusion by answering questions and comments, so if you have any leave them below; but i do ask that you please be polite and respect that this is my fanfiction story. Thank you so much!

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Henry's POV**

Mommy is always sad. She try's to play with me or take me out to have fun, but it only results to her staring off into space. I wish i knew why she was so upset. I asked my grandma the other day why Mommy wasn't feeling good and she said that mommy misses my daddy.

I wonder why she misses him?

We moved all the way to Paris because Mom didn't want to be around Daddy, so why would she miss him?

I wonder if she still loves Daddy, maybe they will get married again and we will be a family.

 **Blair's POV**

I don't understand.

We ended things because i thought he wasn't being faithful. He continually told me that i was just paranoid, that he wouldn't do that to me again and repeat history; but he did.

That Bayley whore is the reason life has become one very long day, that never seems to want to end. It wants to drag on and on so that i can sit in my puddle of self pity longer than i should. I need to contact him, but every time i call his home phone she picks up. Granted I've only called twice, but that doesn't matter.

What doesn't help is he even got her knocked up, on accident of course. That's why he keeps her around, he pities her and that monstrous fetus. She called me once a few months ago.

I picked up the phone cause it said no caller ID, when i answered i heard,

"Hello, hi I'm looking for Blair Waldorf. Could you please put her on?" It was a sweet and charming voice so i responded.

"She's speaking. Who is this and what can i do for you?"

"I don't really know what to say," She seemed to be stumbling over her own thoughts, trying to sort them.

"Okay who is this? Is this some sort of prank?"

"Oh no! Of course not. I'm so sorry to be wasting your time but i feel owe you an apology. For never meeting you, for pretending like i was something to Henry, and most of all not doing everything in my power to be your friend; for Chuck's sake. This is his girlfriend, Bayley."

With those words i slammed the phone down as hard as i could.

I couldn't believe the balls she had to call me.

I love Chuck, so i guess I'm just going to have to get him back from that skank; and i know i will succeed because she doesn't know half of the shit i know.

And i know her dirty little secret.

 **Serena's POV**

I know i shouldn't let this die, but there is way too much at stake.

He know's everything.

So i have decided to drop the charges i was contemplating, and seek help. I need to start my healing process. This will **NOT** define me! I am a strong and amazing woman, and i will be **DAMNED** if some guy try to rain on my parade.

He will not take my dignity. He didn't deserve to take anything. But one thing i plan to take from this awful thing that happened to me is that, we only have one life and we have to protect ourselves.

I am no longer going to give away my "cookie" without making sure it's the right person and correct time.

I'm a lady and will be treated as such, from now on there is no more party girl Serena. I am going to try to restart my life get it back on track.

I am Serena van der Woodsen, and you **WILL** some me respect.

I'm going to make this world my bitch!


End file.
